In the traditional Internet, the routing and addressing architectures are based on IP address space only, and the data routing and session are identified with the same IP address. This limits the scalability of the Internet and results in complicated mobility management. After years of discussion, the academic and industrial sectors generally believe that separating the identifier (ID) and locator of a node will help address many problems facing the Internet.
Currently, many solutions have been launched in the sector by separating the ID and locator of a terminal (e.g., a node). With different features and focuses, these solutions do not treat the network as a whole, and thus vary significantly in the implementation mode. Currently, none of the solutions is accepted as practical.